


Lunchtime Larceny

by retrogve



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: AU, Boys Kissing, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrogve/pseuds/retrogve
Summary: “So you’re the bastard who keeps taking my lunch from the work fridge” AU





	Lunchtime Larceny

_**Thursday, 11:55 am** _

_**Hyperion Robotics Programming Department, Helios Station, Pandora Sector** _

Rhys looks at his watch- _again_.  **11:53** blinks back at him from the digital display. He bites his lower lip, glancing stealthily at Hugo Vazquez, his supervisor, whose back is toward him.

_It's now or never._

He slips out of his cubicle, making his way toward the break room around the corner. Eyes trained downward, he's about two aisles away from his target when _motherfreaking_  Vazquez steps out in front of him.

_Shit._

"What makes you think _you_ get to take an early lunch?" Hugo asks, arms crossed and mouth set in an ugly scowl.

"I _just_ -" he doesn't even finish responding as he's led back to his infuriatingly  _tiny_ cubicle.

 His ears turn red as the rest of the office falls quiet. Vazquez's scowl has transformed into an _idiotically_ smug smirk.

"See me after, were gonna have a _chit-chat_ about your chronic impertinence."

_Double shit._

Vazquez  _saunters_ back to his cubicle.

_Disgusting_. Rhys holds back a rather _colorful_ insult as his stomach grumbles loudly.

Right now, without a doubt his lunch is probably in the grubby paws of some sneaky  _miscreant_ that works on this very floor.

**11:59** finally changes to **12:00** and Rhys makes a beeline for the communal fridge in the break room. 

Yep.

His lunch is _fucking_ gone. _Again_.

He sighs loudly, slamming the fridge door shut. This was the _fourth_ time this week. 

\---

Rhys books it back to his apartment before Vazquez can flag him down. He is pretty sure that Vazquez is  _this_ close to firing him already- so why bother ruining the rest of his day?

_Y_ _ep-_  

_Let's save that for tomorrow._

\---

**_Friday, 11:45 am_ **

**_Hyperion Robotics Programming Department, Helios Station, Pandora Sector_ **

By some _cosmic_ coincidence, **_Ass-quez_** had been called out to a meeting all day and the entire department is left largely unsupervised.

Rhys checks the watch strapped to his cadmium yellow arm and can't help but grin at the gloriously empty cubicle that Hugo usually occupies. He makes his way to the break room and pushes the door open quietly.

_**Ah** \- got you red handed._

The _convict's_ back is toward him, still perusing the goods no doubt, clutching a crushed brown paper bag that has **RHYS** scribbled in huge letters on it.

Rhys wrenches the man's shoulder around with his cybernetic arm, growling, “So _you’re_ the _bastard_ who keeps taking _my_ lunch from the fridge-".

Rhys' mouth drops open at the sight of _who_ exactly is staring back at him.

_**Shit**. _

It's-  _the_ Handsome Jack.

_The_ CEO of _fucking_ Hyperion.

_The_ man whose face is pasted up on _virtually_ every inch of Rhys' wall.

Rhys is _utterly_ horrified at his own doing and finds himself frozen in place, robotic hand still clutching a handful of _Handsome Jack's_ grey blazer.

_Jack_ , however, doesn't even bat an eye. His expression is  _smug,_ a smile playing on his lips as he speaks.

"How about you let _this_ **_bastard_ ** make it up to you?" 

Jack wrenches Rhys' robotic arm toward himself, pulling Rhys _impossibly_ close. There's only a tiny gap between their lips, Rhys can _almost_ feel their warmth.

He closes his eyes as Jack closes the _infinitesimal_ distance.

It's _amazing._ Of course it is.

It's _Handsome Jack_.

Rhys doesn't even wince at the little nip Jack gives his lower lip as he pulls away. Jack gazes directly into Rhys' eyes and _murmurs_ softly,

"Is this an appropriate form of payment?"

Jack's _honeyed_ tone makes Rhys' knees go weak.

He manages a nod, heart _hammering_ in excitement and _utter_ disbelief.

**_Abso-fucking-lutely._ **

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
